Au nom de l'amour
by Lili76
Summary: Jusqu'où peut on aller par amour ? Que pourrait-on faire pour la personne qu'on aime depuis tant d'années ? Et si jamais c'était une façon de faire le bien ? Quelle décision prendre quand le plus grand bien et sauver son âme soeur s'entremêlent ? OS COMPLET


Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :

\- Les vedettes de la fanfiction : Amour / Tuer quelqu'un par amour - Arthur Weasley tue Alastor Maugrey par amour

\- prompt of the day : Maître chanteur

\- challenge quotidien des maisons - Gryffondor : Maître chanteur

\- collectionnez les POP : POP Merida - ses cheveux roux : écrire sur Ginny Weasley ou un membre de sa famille

\- Défi fou : Pairing Molly Arthur

\- Super 2000 Année du cochon - TIGRE - FEU : Quelles horreurs peut on commettre au nom du bien commun ?

* * *

Arthur Weasley était tombé follement amoureux de Molly Prewett dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré. Il était évident pour lui que cette femme était son âme sœur, celle qui partagerait sa vie.

Il était timide contrairement à Molly. La volcanique rouquine avait cependant rapidement pris les choses en main, se rapprochant de lui.

Au début, ils avaient sympathisé, petit à petit. Puis, ils avaient commencé des escapades après le couvre-feu. Si Molly était souvent l'initiatrice de leurs rapprochements, Arthur ne manquait pas d'idées pour ravir sa belle.

Molly adorait quand il l'emmenait au bord du lac Noir, avec la lune se reflétant dans les eaux sombres. Ils passaient des heures l'un contre l'autre, se contentant de quelques paroles, collés l'un contre l'autre, oubliant le reste. Il leur était arrivé de rentrer au petit matin, essayant de ne pas se faire prendre par le concierge, Apollon Picott.

La nuit où ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, ils perdirent totalement la notion du temps. Ils ne se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir que vers quatre heures du matin. Entendant des pas, Arthur avait poussé Molly à se dépêcher de rentrer tandis qu'il ferait diversion pour sa belle. Il était bien connu que les châtiments de Picott étaient exemplaires, et il refusait que la jeune fille ne soit punie.

Molly put regagner le dortoir des Gryffondor sans dommages - ou presque puisqu'elle eut le droit à un long serment de la Grosse Dame du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur maison. Arthur lui, eut beaucoup moins de chance, puisqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le terrible concierge.

Le châtiment qu'il reçut fut exemplaire, mais pourtant, il n'eut aucune plainte à formuler. La punition valait largement la peine d'être supportée pour avoir tenu sa douce dans ses bras, et pour avoir pu l'embrasser comme il en rêvait depuis des mois.

Le lendemain, Molly paniqua en apprenant que Arthur s'était fait prendre. Et pire encore quand elle le vit, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'imaginait déjà le pire, que Picott lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il devait rester loin d'elle pour sa sécurité. Après tout, s'ils sortaient la nuit, c'étaient pour être seuls tous les deux !

Elle passa la journée à observer Arthur et son air rêveur, et pour une fois, la volubile Molly Prewett ne fit pas le premier pas. Elle attendait un signe, qui ne vint jamais.

Finalement, elle s'éclipsa à la fin des cours, en larmes, et elle se rendit directement dans les cachots. Elle savait l'endroit désert, le professeur Slughorn n'était pas du genre à passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans sa salle de classe.

Déterminée, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son Arthur, et qu'elle allait faire en sorte de l'attacher à elle, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

Molly Prewett était globalement une élève moyenne. Elle était travailleuse et faisait tout pour avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Excepté en potions : elle était particulièrement douée dans cette discipline, comme si, instinctivement, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle sortit un mince livre de son sac et s'installa derrière un chaudron. Lorsque son frère lui avait donné le petit livret, elle avait soupiré, mais Gidéon savait qu'elle était douée en potions, et en voyant le volume prenant la poussière dans la bibliothèque familiale, il s'était dit que sa petite sœur saurait en faire bon usage.

Elle l'avait lu religieusement, et avait découvert des potions qui ne seraient jamais enseignées à Poudlard, comme celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à réaliser.

Il s'agissait d'un philtre d'amour, destiné à s'attacher le cœur de l'être aimé, pour ne jamais être séparés. Molly avait lu à de nombreuses reprises cette page en particulier en pensant à Arthur, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas osé. Elle voulait être certaine que le garçon qui hantait son cœur l'aimait pour elle et non pas à cause d'une potion.

Molly n'avait pas réellement changé d'avis sur le sujet. Mais, elle craignait de perdre Arthur, et un baiser échangé au clair de lune ne suffisait pas. Bien au contraire : la nuit près de Arthur avait été comme un rêve éveillé, et elle espérait connaître bien d'autres moments à ses côtés.

Aussi, décidée, la jeune fille commença sa potion, suivant à la lettre la recette du livret.

Elle était en train de mettre sa potion en fiole, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Picott, Slughorn et Dumbledore la fixaient, l'air mécontents.

\- Miss Prewett ?

Molly bégaya quelques instants avant de soupirer.

\- Je… Je voulais m'entraîner un peu.

Dumbledore avança vers elle, les sourcils froncés, bien que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Vraiment ? Sur quelle partie du programme, Miss ?

Molly s'empourpra violemment.

\- En fait, Monsieur le Directeur…

Picott la coupa brusquement.

\- AH ! Je savais qu'elle préparait un sale coup ! Son copain et elle me font courir au travers de ce maudit château !

Dumbledore leva une main ferme, et Picott recula en maugréant, bras croisés, apparemment décidé à appliquer le chatiement que le Directeur exigerait.

Le professeur Slughorn lui, la regardait avec curiosité et probablement un peu d'agacement. Après tout, Molly n'avait jamais fait partie de son club prestigieux, et elle n'était que quantité négligeable. Elle lui faisait perdre son temps, en monopolisant ainsi son attention.

Dumbledore s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Alors, Miss Prewett ? Qu'étiez vous en train de faire exactement ?

Molly s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres en jetant un bref regard craintif au concierge. Puis, elle admit sa défait et baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux emplis de larmes.

\- J'ai voulu essayer une potion de mon livre. C'est… un livre que mon frère m'a donné. C'est… - La jeune fille hésita, s'humecta de nouveau les lèvres puis repris, en murmurant presque - C'est un filtre d'amour.

Dumbledore resta de marbre tandis que Slughorn laissait échapper une exclamation étouffée et venait contrôler son chaudron à grands pas. Finalement, le professeur confirma.

\- Effectivement. Un philtre d'une très belle qualité.

Dumbledore soupira et tendit la main pour récupérer la petite fiole emplie du liquide rouge sang.

\- Je suppose Miss Prewett que vous savez que ce type de potion est strictement interdit ! Les conséquences de ce type de substances peuvent être terribles…

Molly soupira, persuadée qu'elle allait avoir de graves problèmes.

\- Miss Prewett. Vous allez me remettre la potion que vous avez préparé et retourner dans votre dortoir. Comme sanction, vous aiderez chaque soir le professeur Slughorn a remettre sa salle de classe en ordre, pendant… Disons un mois.

Picott couina une protestation, ignorée par tous. Slughorn avait accepté avec sa bonhomie habituelle la perspective d'avoir sous sa garde une élève, pensant probablement que l'aide apportée justifiait la nuisance.

La Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder et fila ventre à terre.

Bien entendu, dès le lendemain, tout Poudlard était au courant que Molly Prewett avait été surprise à brasser un philtre d'amour dans les cachots. Et comme tout le monde connaissait son béguin envers Arthur Weasley, il n'y eu que peu de temps avant que la rumeur ne certifie que Arthur était d'ores et déjà sous l'influence de cette potion.

Aussi quand Arthur vint voir Molly pour lui demander de l'accompagner dans le parc, elle s'attendait à des cris, et à ce qu'il lui demande de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

Au lieu de quoi, Arthur lui demanda si c'était la vérité. Après qu'elle eut avoué, il la prit dans ses bras en jurant que personne n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi romantique pour lui.

Des années après ça, le couple - désormais mariés, parents de famille nombreuse et toujours heureux en ménage - s'amuserait souvent à dire qu'ils étaient ensemble grâce à un philtre d'amour…

Au fil du temps, Arthur était toujours autant amoureux de Molly, et il était prêt à tout pour elle. Le meilleur était qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et que sa douce femme au caractère de feu serait toujours là pour lui.

Molly était son roc. Son ancre. Elle était celle qui était la plus solide, la plus terre à terre. Lui, il était le doux rêveur du couple, toujours dans la lune. Molly faisait tourner la maisonnée d'une main de fer, et Arthur l'admirait pour ne jamais se laisser déborder.

Cependant, lorsqu'il rentra du Ministère un soir, il trouva sa femme assise dans le noir dans leur cuisine, en larmes.

Il se précipita sur elle, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose aux enfants. En temps de guerre, personne n'était plus en sécurité.

\- Molly chérie ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle leva ses yeux noisette vers lui et secoua doucement la tête. Inquiet, Arthur la prit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'apaisent.

\- Les enfants vont bien ? Harry ?

Horrifiée, elle le rassura aussitôt.

\- Non non ! Ce n'est pas les enfants. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles mais… Arthur… J'ai un problème.

\- Tu peux tout me dire…

Molly se blottit contre son mari, en murmurant un "je sais". Elle le savait qu'il était là pour elle, et elle espéra qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop lorsqu'elle aurait avoué la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Arthur… j'ai fait une bêtise. Depuis… Depuis que nous le connaissons, nous savons que Harry n'est pas heureux dans sa famille moldue. Mais j'ai surpris une conversation et j'ai… J'ai appris qu'il était maltraité. Ils le frappent ! Tu te rends compte ?

Arthur eut l'air horrifié et resserra son étreinte.

\- Pauvre gosse… Il ne mérite pas ça…

\- Tu sais que je le considère comme un fils.

\- Moi aussi ma chérie, moi aussi.

\- Alors… Tu me connais, quand j'ai découvert ça, j'ai vu rouge. J'ai été chez ces gens horrible et … Mon dieu… Tu vas me détester !

Arthur se tendit, espérant que sa femme si impulsive n'ait rien fait de trop définitif. Il continua cependant de passer sa large main dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

\- Arthur, je leur ai effacé la mémoire. Qu'ils oublient Harry. Et je leur ai suggéré de quitter l'Angleterre. Je ne voulais pas que Harry soit forcé d'y retourner, je pensais le faire venir discrètement à la maison, sans prévenir quiconque.

Arthur laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours te comporter comme une walkyrie vengeresse ma chérie ? Nous aurions pu en parler et trouver une solution…

Molly haussa les épaules d'un air bougon.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer.

Arthur déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

\- Bien. Les moldus de Harry sont une nuisance en moins. Alors pourquoi t'ai-je trouver en larmes ?

\- Quelqu'un veut me dénoncer, pour que je me retrouve à Azkaban.

\- Et bien, je vais appeler quelqu'un de l'ordre. Maugrey peut être ? Il…

\- Non !

Le cri de Molly les fit sursauter tous les deux. La mère de famille ne pensait pas avoir crié si fort et Arthur ne comprit pas immédiatement la réaction virulente de sa femme.

Elle s'assit lourdement en se cachant le visage entre les mains.

\- Maugrey. C'est lui, le maître chanteur. Il veut me faire envoyer à Azkaban !

Arthur grogna soudain, furieux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Maugrey Fol'Oeil avait été jaloux de leur couple. Ils s'entendaient à la perfection, ils avaient de beaux enfants. L'Auror était amer et regrettait probablement de ne jamais avoir fondé de famille.

A plusieurs reprises, l'Auror avait cherché à semer la discorde sous leur toit, mais sans jamais parvenir à les ébranler. Cette fois, cependant, les choses étaient plus graves.

Lancer un sort d'amnésie sur un moldu comme l'avait fait Molly était illégal et passible de longues années à Azkaban. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui aggraverait les choses en précisant que c'était la famille du Sauveur et Molly risquait même le baiser du Détraqueur pour faire taire l'opinion publique.

Arthur soupira.

\- Que veut il ? Nous n'avons pas d'argent !

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il… Il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle mais… Je n'allais pas te mentir. Il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait rendez-vous pour négocier les conditions de son silence.

Arthur se redressa soudain.

\- J'irais. J'irais à ta place et je réglerai le problème. Il est hors de question que tu ne fonces tête baissée dans un piège ! Pense aux enfants !

Molly eut l'air déchirée. Arthur savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se serait pas laissé convaincre si facilement. Du moins tant que les enfants n'étaient pas concernés. Puis, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle donna son accord.

\- D'accord Arthur. Mais tu dois me jurer d'être prudent ! Très prudent !

Arthur eut un sourire rusé et il lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je te promet que je me charge de tout.

Et effectivement, Arthur se chargea de tout. Avant même que Maugrey n'envoie de message à Molly, il commença à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour que la menace qui pesait sur sa femme ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Arthur était un Gryffondor et il n'avait jamais manqué de courage. Cependant, il était plus quelqu'un de passif, de calme. Il n'était pas du genre bagarreur, ni même à prendre les devants.

Cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Cette fois, quelqu'un s'en était pris à la femme qu'il aimait, la mère de ses enfants, et le lion en lui brûlait de se venger et d'exiger réparation.

Lorsque Molly reçut la convocation pleine de menaces de Maugrey, Arthur était prêt. Il ne savait pas exactement où toute cette histoire allait le mener, mais il était certain qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour sortir sa douce de la situation épineuse dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

Il enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement, en lui jurant que tout se passerait bien. Il lui fit promettre de rester chez eux, de ne surtout pas chercher à interférer. Bien qu'inquiète, Molly jura.

En partant, Arthur se sentait léger, et presque guilleret. L'excitation coulait dans ses veines, et il avait l'impression de retrouver la fougue de ses vingt ans.

Sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il s'installa à l'écart pour y attendre le vieil auror. Il voulait le prendre par surprise, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Lorsque Maugrey arriva, l'air pressé, regardant tout autour de lui comme il en avait l'habitude, Arthur se leva et s'avança d'un pas rapide.

\- Alastor ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Maugrey regarda autour d'eux, mais l'endroit était désert. Il hésita.

\- Arthur… Mais…

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, l'un calme et prêt à tout, l'autre bien trop nerveux.

\- Vous avez l'air stressé, Alastor. Des soucis ? Pourtant tout est calme au Ministère, malgré le retour de Vous-savez-qui.

Maugrey hocha brusquement la tête et grommela.

\- Je dois y aller, Arthur. Un rendez-vous que j'avais oublié.

Arthur soupira doucement.

\- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

Maugrey se tendit de nouveau et lui jeta un regard plein de colère.

\- Restez en dehors de cette histoire, Arthur. Ça vaudra mieux pour vous et vos enfants.

Arthur Weasley comprit alors que Molly ne serait probablement jamais rentrée du rendez-vous. La colère coula dans ses veines et il pinça les lèvres en dévisageant l'homme face à lui. Les années n'avaient pas épargné Alastor Maugrey, et ses multiples blessures avaient ruiné son corps. Pourtant, il était loin d'inspirer la pitié.

\- Molly est mon épouse, Alastor. Nous nous sommes liés il y a si longtemps… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, et je suis certain qu'elle vous dirait la même chose. La menacer, c'est me menacer.

Maugrey eut un geste brusque du bras.

\- J'ai des ordres.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et sortit une baguette de sa poche. Ce n'était pas sa baguette habituelle, il l'avait "empruntée" au Ministère. Elle avait appartenu à un Mangemort mort lors d'un raid, et elle aurait dû être détruite. Mais la paperasse prenait du temps - des semaines - et il avait pu emprunter l'objet pour ce qu'il avait prévu.

Alastor Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Arthur l'avait stupéfixé. Il regarda l'homme chuter sans remords et le dévisagea un long moment.

\- Ainsi donc… Vous êtes un traître. Vous êtes un traître et votre maître vous a demandé d'éliminer Molly… Jusqu'où auriez-vous été, Alastor ? Molly vous a accueilli sous notre toit, elle a cuisiné pour vous et vous a servi. Elle s'est toujours montré courtoise à votre égard, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du.

Arthur soupira puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre son monologue. Maugrey le regardait, son seul œil exorbité.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour Molly. Vraiment à tout. D'ailleurs, cette baguette n'est pas la mienne. Elle appartenait à un Mangemort et devait être détruite. Je l'ai empruntée parce que je comptais vous demander des explications sur l'odieux chantage que vous faite subir à ma Molly avant de me débarrasser de vous. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait remis en doute votre loyauté, Alastor. Et si vous aviez laissé Molly en dehors de tout ça, vous auriez pu continuer de jouer les traîtres… Mais… je ne peux pas me permettre de vous remettre à l'Ordre. Vous pourriez tenter d'entraîner ma femme dans votre chute.

Maugrey écarquilla les yeux démesurément en comprenant ce que Arthur était en train de dire.

\- Je suis profondément amoureux de Molly, et ce depuis que je l'ai vue à Poudlard. A l'époque, je pensais qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi, mais… Elle aussi elle m'aimait. Il y a eu ce stupide malentendu où elle a cru que j'allais la repousser et où elle a brassé un philtre d'amour. Ça fait plus de vingt ans et nous en rions encore ! Je suis prêt à tout pour elle, tout comme elle est prête à tout. C'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons. Molly se doute d'ailleurs probablement de ce que je suis en train de faire, je n'ai jamais rien pu lui cacher. Mais elle ne me verra pas comme un assassin, parce que je vais vous tuer par amour pour elle. Je vais vous ôter la vie pour la protéger, uniquement. Puis je vais rentrer chez moi, et prendre ma femme dans mes bras pour la rassurer, pour lui dire que toute cette histoire est derrière nous. Elle sera soulagée lorsqu'elle apprendra que vous étiez un traître et que son… erreur a contribué à vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Puis… Aux prochaines vacances, notre petit Ron ramènera son ami, et Harry aura un foyer où il pourra s'épanouir. Et tous ceux qui se mettront sur le chemin des désirs de ma Molly auront affaire à moi.

A peine son dernier mot prononcé, Arthur prononça le sortilège de mort sur Maugrey Fol Oeil. Auror émérite, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et traître.

Puis, il rentra chez lui et il consola Molly. Les deux époux allèrent se coucher après avoir longuement parlé, la conscience tranquille. Après tout, ce qu'ils avaient fait était pour le plus grand bien cher à Dumbledore…


End file.
